Bonding or Bondage?
by TheNewMoo
Summary: Nigel, Peter, Bug, Lily, Jordan all go camping on a staff retreat, per Garret's request. The fun shall ensue.
1. Default Chapter

"Bonding or Bondage?" [Chapter 1]  
  
Disclaimer: This may be a little odd, but to each his own right? I don't own any of these characters...so don't think I do alright? ((And thanks to JordanGirl for this title!))  
  
This takes place in Joshua Tree National Monument; I'll have pictures online after I develop them alright? Mainly from Nigel's POV, but it may switch around a bit.  
  
~~Nigel~~  
  
I'll have to admit. When I first heard Dr. Macy's idea for a "staff retreat" out to California, I was a little skeptical. I mean, come on, camping...and Jordan in the same sentence? Let alone our dear Buggles. I didn't think it was possible. But, it was, and we settled amongst ourselves. I was bringing the fire supplies, Peter was bringing the tent, Bug was bringing the First Aid stuff, Lily was dealing with the meals...and Jordan...our little barmaid was bringing the refreshments. We had a bloody hell of a time getting it all on the plane and through that dammed security. After we were on the plane, the argument of the hour was over the window seat. (I actually think Peter and Bug were fighting over Lily, but that's my opinion.) Thank God we left on time. Jordan was about to murder them.  
  
The plane ride to the Ontario Airport in California was actually pretty nice. I sat next to Jordan, while Bug, Peter and Lily were a few rows ahead of us. I don't know how she did it, but Jordan managed to fall asleep for almost the entire flight. She woke up about 20 minutes before we landed. We managed to rent a van, load up the gear, and head out to Joshua Tree in a reasonable amount of time. Damn near amazing with all the stuff that Peter brought with him. We got to the campsite after about an hour. Lily went absolutely nuts as soon as we parked. She muttered something about "Indian spiritual centers" and took off to explore. Bug went chasing after this trail of fire ants that were parading along the edge of the road. Which left Peter, Jordan and I to set up camp. I have to admit though, the area was nice. Huge boulders surrounded all sides of the valley, and no noise except the wind and the crunch of sand under our feet.  
  
Peter for once was actually the organized one. He got Jordan to help him set up the tent and the stove. They didn't seem to need any help, so I set off on the fire building. I was almost dark, so I figured it would be nice. (Plus, a bitchin' bonfire raises your chances of getting drunk by a tenfold.) That reminded me....  
  
"Jordan dear, where'd you hide the booze?"  
  
She glanced up from the stove. "In the blue cooler."  
  
"What did we bring to share?"  
  
"'Couple twelve packs of imports and some vodka...why?"  
  
"Just seeing if I need to run into town to buy some more. You think this'll last us the night Love?"  
  
She eyed the cooler. "I dunno..." she replied sarcastically "...it's gonna be a close one."  
  
After a few failed attempts, I had a fire going. By then, Bug had given up on finding the fire ant nest, Lily was calmed down a bit, and Jordan had begun the quest for the marshmallows.  
  
"Lily...where did you put the marshmallows?"  
  
"They're in the box with the bread and the chips." Lily was sitting on the ground next to the fire, drawing designs in the sand with a stick. Bug was in the tent putting on warmer clothes. Peter decided he'd had enough of Jordan wandering aimlessly through the food box, so he got up to help her.  
  
"Looks like you need some help there missy..."  
  
"It's about damn time you showed up." She paused. "And did you call me missy?"  
  
I heard the tent unzip, and out walked Bug, wearing what appeared to be every item of clothing he had brought.  
  
"Buggles...is there anything you aren't wearing left?" I had to nearly gag myself to keep from laughing at him.  
  
"What?! It's cold out here. This is colder than Boston when Hell freezes over."  
  
"Then come sit on my lap near the fire. You know I'll keep you warm Buggles..."  
  
Jordan poked her head out of the food box, which she was STILL rummaging through. "You look ridiculous Bug." She turned around to see a grinning Peter dangling the marshmallow bag in her face.  
  
"Right next to the bread." He smiled mockingly at her.  
  
"Why you little...gimme those!" She snatched the bag out of his hand. "Now...where are the..."  
  
"Right here Love. Don't even ask." I waved a few sharpened sticks at her. "Roast away...and never return."  
  
She raised an eyebrow at me. "And what does that mean?"  
  
"Oh...nothing..." I grinned at her, and was soon greeted by a flying marshmallow aimed at my head.  
  
We sat around the fire for a long time, just laughing and talking. I noticed that Jordan was eyeing my perfectly golden brown marshmallow, so when it was done I pulled it off the stick and pretended like I was going to eat it. Then I paused.  
  
"Lean over here Jordan."  
  
"Why Nige...." She leaned.  
  
"Open your mouth."  
  
She did, keeping one eye cautiously opened at me while I attempted to feed her the marshmallow without getting bitten.  
  
"Don't you dare bite my hand Cavanaugh..."  
  
She shook her head, unable to speak since her mouth was full.  
  
We stared at each other for a few minutes, then I glanced across the fire at Bug and Lily. Lily was almost asleep on Bug's shoulder, he was watching the moths flying above the fire, and Peter was crafting the biggest s'more known to mankind. We all sat in silence, and all we could hear was the occasional crackling of the coals.  
  
"Nigel...I think Lily's asleep." Bug glanced at me then down to Lily on his shoulder.  
  
"Then carry her into the tent mate...or wake her up."  
  
He gently woke her up, then walked her into the tent.  
  
"I think I'm gonna go to bed now too...it is getting pretty late."  
  
"Night Lily...night Buggles..."  
  
"Goodnight you two. Be good." Jordan had given up on the marshmallow and was now poking at the coals with a stick.  
  
Peter was quietly packing the s'more supplies back into the food box, then he wandered over to the tent and went in. "I'm gonna turn in now too...see you all in the morning."  
  
"Goodnight Peter."  
  
"Night Mate. Don't let the bed Buggle bite."  
  
"I heard that Nige." Bug's muffled voice came through the tent.  
  
I laughed slightly, then turned my attention back to Jordan.  
  
"So...whatcha wanna talk about now...that we're alone..."  
((Sorry to leave you hanging, but 'tis time for bed. Next Chapter probably by Thursday. See you then and Please Review This!! And buy the CJ CD....its very good.)) 


	2. Sword Swallowers and Bubble Baths

Chapter 2 of "Bonding or Bondage?" Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be, so don't ask. Ok? So lets continue....  
  
This chapter is going to be the campfire-side chat Jordan and Nigel have. Please review it. Please. I beg of you.  
  
"So...what do you wanna talk about now that we're alone?" I stirred the coals with a stick to keep them going longer.  
  
"Oh, I dunno Nige. How about...sword swallowers and bubble baths. Those topics are always good for discussion." She grinned at me evily.  
  
I was in shock. "How did you...but I...only..." I glanced at the tent.  
  
"Oh, a little free wandering bird told me..." She followed my gaze to the tent.  
  
"Ah...our precious Lily has been spreading secrets about..."  
  
She nudged my arm. "Come on. You HAVE to tell me what all that was about."  
  
I sighed. "Not that...lets talk about anything but that day..."  
  
"So it was a day...what happened on this day? Did the suave Mr. Townsend finally meet his match?" She poked me with a stick. "Tell me...or certain pieces of incriminating "evidence" shall find their way about the workplace..."  
  
"And what would we have as evidence?"  
  
"What ever there needs to be. And I mean that. So tell me."  
  
She had me trapped, and she knew it. So...I was going to have to tell her. "Well...lets just say Nigel met girl, Nigel and girl had...well...an experience with each other..."  
  
"Nope. Details. I want to know where this sword swallowing comes into this whole thing. You can't tell things and not expect to get called on them."  
  
I sighed. "Alright Love. If you insist." I poked at the coals. "When I was younger...my parents took my to this summer carnival on the coast. The bloody thing lasted all weekend. I begged them to let me stay home." I shook my head. "It was Vanessa's birthday that weekend. We'd been seeing each other for a few months by then, and we had been planning to hook up over the weekend...for her birthday you know..." I looked up at Jordan. "Must I continue this?"  
  
She nodded silently. "Yep. You must." "Fine." I shifted my weight onto the other leg. "Well, to say the least, my parents dragged me to this dammed thing. Stupid arts carnival, I mean COME ON! When we got there they had this type of...um...midway set up. Little sideshows with the freaks and such...you know what I mean. Anyways-they drag me to this damn thing and turn me loose with some pounds and expect me to entertain myself. I tried to go and sneak into the beer garden line, but some fat old guard got his panties in a twist and kicked me out. So I went and saw a sideshow."  
  
"Lemme guess. Sword swallowing?" She had that little half-smile on her face. So typical of her.  
  
"Yes...sword swallowing. And it was an okay act...the assistant was better. She was honestly the most beautiful girl I had ever seen before. And I mean that in love...not lust."  
  
"You weren't even a little bit wanting her? I find that hard to believe..." She raised an eyebrow at me.  
  
"Oh I wanted her. So I made my move after the show was over. I went up to her and asked her name." I paused. "Sarah. Sarah Cadlson." I stared off into space.  
  
"And she was...?"  
  
"Beautiful. And perfect."  
  
"Is she the "girl" Nigel was talking about earlier?"  
  
I nodded. "Correct. That night, after the last show...she changed into her normal clothes and we walked around for hours looking at all the art. We talked...she invited me back to her flat...so I went. She said she was going to change clothes real quick...and she asked me to bring her a pair of sweatpants. Only when I walked into the room..."  
  
"She wasn't." Jordan stared at me in amazement. "You're serious aren't you..."  
  
"Dead serious. I believe me Love...I know what dead is."  
  
"So do I Nigel. We work in a morgue for crying out loud." She laughed. "So...we were walking into the room and...?"  
  
"She was only in a robe...and I could hear the bathtub filling in the next room over."  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"Honestly Love...what do you think we did?"  
  
She looked at me innocently. "Washed your hair?"  
  
I shook my head. "Sometimes Jordan...I worry about you. More often then not."  
  
"What?! I was just wondering."  
  
"And I just was telling. Now...are you satisfied?"  
  
She eyed me carefully "Yes...for now. But one question."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why did you say it could threaten your job when Lily asked?"  
  
"Because. It would ruin my image as a professional." I sighed.  
  
"Nigel...you've never been worried about it before."  
  
"Yeah. Not in front of you or the rest of the staff. But in my head I have."  
  
She looked genuinely sorry. "I didn't mean to threaten you...or scare you with that...I was just messing around."  
  
I nodded. "I know you didn't. I just had to be sure. And I wouldn't take it back...if that's what you were going to ask me next. That night was the best night of my life."  
  
She nodded, then I got an idea.  
  
"Now you have to tell me one of your deep, dark secrets. And a good one at that." I glanced at her.  
  
"Fine." She shifted her weight in the chair. "There was this one time..."  
  
((Sorry this is so short...but I need sleep! And what's Jordan gonna say?! You'll find out next time!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!)) 


	3. Jordan's Secret

"Bonding or Bondage?" Chapter 3 Disclaimer: Don't own them, never will--you don't like it, too bad.  
  
This story takes place in Joshua Tree, and Jordan's gonna tell her secret!  
  
"Well, there was the one time when I slept with the ADA who was prosecuting the case I was working on..."  
  
"Sweet Nancy! You shagged the bloody DA?!?!" I stared at her.  
  
"SHHH!" She motioned at the tent. "They'll hear you!"  
  
"Oh, sorry Love." I shook my head. "I can't believe...I mean...WOW."  
  
"I didn't know HE was leading the case!" She squeaked at me. "I met him at Pogue, and we happened to converse about my "boring love life", and he gave me the key to his hotel room."  
  
"See Love, things happen." I smiled. "Was it worth it?"  
  
"We were just screwing around...but it was more than that...to me at least."  
  
"He didn't think it was worth anything..."  
  
I looked over at her and saw that her eyes were watering. "Jordan...what's wrong?"  
  
"He meant something to me...I thought he was the one." A single tear rolled down her cheek and she brushed it away.  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"He denied it later, that it was just an act...but to me it was more than an act..."  
  
She held back a sob, then another.  
  
"Oh God Jordan you're serious..." I leaned over and placed an arm around her shoulder. "He...he hurt you didn't he..."  
  
All she could do was nod. "I thought he was perfect..."  
  
I held her closer to me, and she broke down. It went on for about five minutes, just pain pouring out in the form of tears. After she stopped, she wiped her eyes and looked up at me. "I'm okay."  
  
"No you're not." I looked at her, straight into his eyes. "Tell me the truth Jordan..."  
  
"I am...I talked about it finally. No one else knows about it." She glanced up at me. "And it'll stay that way right?"  
  
I nodded. "I swear Love. I swear on..."  
  
"Your life, if you know what's good for you." She grinned.  
  
"My life."  
  
She shoved me playfully, then I saw her yawn like I've never seen anyone still living yawn. "I'm tired."  
  
"Me too. I think we should call it a night." I looked at her. "No strings attached."  
  
"Positive?"  
  
"Completely Jordan."  
  
"Alright then. Shall we?" She gestured to the tent.  
  
"After you. Ladies first after all..."  
  
"Oh Nige...I swear sometimes you scare me."  
  
"Believe me dear...the feeling's mutual."  
  
We walked into the tent, snuggled into our (separate) sleeping bags, and were soon asleep, dreaming of what tomorrow would bring.  
**Please Read and Review if you are so inclined to do so. (And next chapter will bring...a hike! (Not like jordangirl's though) so check back in! (And SO sorry this is so dang short! I'm not liking it's length either!))** 


	4. You know, THE look

Chapter 4 of Bonding or Bondage? Disclaimer: Well, they aren't mine, their NBC's and all those other nice people....they just are used for amusement purposes.  
  
The morning after the talk, and this switches the POV a bunch, but their all labeled so no worries!  
  
~~Peter~~ I stumbled out of the tent and looked out at the rocks around us in the sunrise. God it was beautiful...I stirred the coals--still warm. The last thing that I remember after I fell asleep was hearing Jordan and Nigel talking, but I don't remember what time it was at. Lily unzipped the tent and popped her head out, then emerged fully.  
  
"Good morning Peter."  
  
"Morning Lily."  
  
She padded over to the table in her little woven sandals and started a pot of water boiling. "Now...where's the coffee...." She reached into the box and started searching for the can. It was silent except for the hissing of the stove and the crunch of sand under our feet.  
  
Bug emerged next, and nearly tripped over a tent stake in the process. "When the heck that thing get there?" He walked over to where Lily was and looked in the box.  
  
"Where's the coffee Bug?"  
  
Bug looked in the box then pulled out the coffee can. "Right here."  
  
She eyed him suspiciously, then took it out of his hands. "Thank you." She walked over to the stove and started to make the coffee, which absolutely smelled heavenly.  
  
Bug grabbed a breakfast snack bar and came over to the table and sat. "Jordan and Nigel still asleep?"  
  
I nodded. "Yeah. They were up pretty late talking about stuff. I couldn't here what though unfortunately..." I started stacking wood onto the coals and I lit a new match.  
  
Lily looked over at the tent. "I think we've got a budding couple on our hands...."  
  
~~Nigel~~ I woke up to find a body snuggled up against my side. I'd have to admit, I was a bit confused at first, but then I realized it was just Jordan being all cuddly. I thought to myself- "She must of been bloody cold to snuggle up to this old Brit..." I didn't want to wake her up, so I rolled over, then sat up to get into my bag to get dressed. I had my shirt almost off when I was met with a jab to my ribs. I looked through the top of my shirt to see a grinning (and sleeping) Jordan staring at me.  
  
"Morning Nigel." She grinned at me. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Yes, matter of fact I did. I was awakened rather rudely however..." I finished pulling off the shirt, then leaned over to grab a fresh one out of my bag.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." She rolled over and threw her pillow over her face. "Do we have to get up now?"  
  
"Yeah, or the rest of the damned office will be getting rumors of us and events that happen to take place, unknown to us of course..." I pulled on the new shirt, and then started pulling on socks.  
  
She turned away from me and pulled off her shirt, and changed that and her jeans. "Don't you be peeking at me Nigel..."  
  
I laughed. "I'm not Love...no worries." I finished putting on my socks and I pulled a pair of jeans out of my bag.  
  
"I'll be outside...fighting off the rumor and gossip bandits..." She stood, already dressed.  
  
"Alright. Good luck." I waited for her to leave, then I changed my jeans, pulled on a pair of shoes, and then went outside.  
  
"Bloody Hell, it's bright out here." I had to squint to see the others all sitting drinking coffee.  
  
"Well, you are outside you know Nigel..." Bug was drinking a cup of coffee and munching on a cereal bar.  
  
"Oh, Nigel, I forgot to make you tea..." Lily looked up at me. "Sorry."  
  
I glanced at her. "You forgot? What a pathetic excuse Lily..." I grinned, then walked over to the box of food. "Just kidding Love...I can make it." I grabbed a teabag and walked over to the stove and poured a cup of hot water. "I never get used to the taste of store-bought tea..."  
  
Jordan glared up at me. "What? My Lipton "easy-brew" aint good enough for you?"  
  
"Well...It isn't as good as the stuff my mum used to make for me back home..." I smiled. "But I'll live."  
  
"Good." She smirked at me then laughed. "Nigel, you put your shirt on backwards."  
  
I glanced down at my chest and nodded. "So I did, so I did." I fixed it, then glanced up at the others. "What?!"  
  
Peter looked away fast. '"Oh nothing Nigel."  
  
Lily went back to stirring the pot of water. "Nothing's the matter."  
  
"Everything is normal my friend." Bug shot me a nervous glance, then looked over at Jordan, who was just as confused as I was.  
  
"What is it you guys?"  
  
Lily grinned. "It's obvious Jordan."  
  
"What's obvious?"  
  
Bug nodded. "YOU'RE obvious." He motioned at her, then over to me.  
  
I stared at him. "Bloody hell Bug when did this come into play?"  
  
"Since the look that she just gave you."  
  
Jordan raised an eyebrow. "What look?"  
  
"Yeah, what look Bug?"  
  
Peter nodded. "You know, THE look."  
  
I glanced over at Jordan. This was getting way too confusing. "We have a look?"  
  
"I guess we do now..."  
  
Lily smiled. "There it is again!"  
  
I immediately turned about 15 shades of red and grinned. "So we have a look. What does that mean?" Peter spoke up. "It means that you and Jordan have got some secret thing going on."  
  
"Peter, you have no idea." Jordan winked at me. Now was the time to play along...this was gonna be good. 


End file.
